Destructive Minds
by AnagramRCA
Summary: Ginny was bound to Draco for all eternity. But when a third enters their bedroom with ideas of destroying the entire New Era system created by Voldemort, will these three young adults be able to bring it down? They are all that's left of any form of resistance, a dangerous one from within. DXBXG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Ginny was bound to Draco for all eternity. But when a third enters their bedroom with ideas of destroying the entire New Era system created by Voldemort, will these three young adults be able to bring it down? They are all that's left of any form of resistance, a dangerous one from within. DXBXG

* * *

Giggling as she did it, Ginny Malfoy drug the marker across the forehead of her sleeping husband, her pink tongue sticking out of the corner of her red mouth in concentration. He was passed out anyway, and she felt no remorse for the sorry asshole anyway, and the penis she was drawing on his cheek looked nothing like what a healthy penis should. Once she had finished her masterpiece, she crept into the bathroom and threw the marker in the trash. She paused, looking at her face in the mirror, sighing unhappily. Ever since this marriage, her eyes had dulled and her hair had faded. Her skin remained pale, and her freckles had remained vivid, but she was no longer young. She had the curvy, yet thin body of a woman, which was what she had craved at fifteen. Her pajamas were a dark green, made of expensive silk, and fitted her body the way clothes should fit. The tank top exposed her stomach and hugged her breasts perfectly, and the matching shorts showed off her long legs.

She raised a manicured hand to the glass, and smeared a handprint across where her face reflected, and she walked back into their bedroom, her shoulders sagging and the thrill of the prank was gone. Slowly, she crawled back into the large bed, and tried to fall back asleep.

Draco Malfoy groaned at the pounding in his skull. He, once again, had gotten too drunk at a death eater ball, and had probably slept at some witches house. His thoughts ran to his wife, bound to him for life, and a tiny, insignificant part in his mind felt guilty. He quickly pushed those thoughts away and prepared to meet/abandon the lady of the night, when he heard a sigh. He opened his eyelids to a slant, and turned slightly to see red curls splayed across the black silk sheets. Somehow, the relief he felt was unexplainable, and he, once again, pushed that insignificant part away. He widened his eyes fully and rolled over on his elbow, propping his head up.

"Well, well, darling. Already awake and still in bed? Tisk tisk, that isn't proper for a Malfoy woman." His voice was still laced with sleep, but she didn't roll over to face him.

"I can lie in bed all I want, _darling_." She spat the pet name he used for her, pulling the sheets to her chin defensively. "Since when do you care what I do? The Malfoy name is still good, and your wife remains unseen by anyone but you."

"Feeling frigid this morning, are we, Ginerva?" He teased, rolling back over to his back. His gray eyes swept up and down the white ceiling, listening to her breathing calm down. "Don't be angry with me darling."

"Look, Malfoy, I will deal with it however I want. And right now, all I want is to lie in bed all day." She muttered from the pillow.

"This worked four months ago, when we were bonded for life, idiot. Not anymore. You can't possibly be that miserable to lie in bed all day for the rest of your life…. I won't allow it. Besides, little Malfoy's need motherly attention too, even with a nanny."

"Speaking from experience?" She sassed, rolling to her back with fire in her gaze. He sat up quickly and mounted her, holding her arms above her head and pinning her legs down with his. She squirmed, but wasn't able to free herself. Angrily, she gazed at him hard, taking in his stare of hatred as well.

"You will shut up about things you know nothing about. Do you understand?" He screamed. She continued her hard gaze, but behind the chocolate eyes, he could see the fear. "Do you understand, Ginerva? Do not make me punish you!" His grip tightened and she bit down on her bottom lip to avoid crying out from the pain of his nails digging into her sensitive wrists.

"Yes, Malfoy, yes, I understand!" She screamed back, tears in her eyes. He loosened his grip and let her hands go, sitting up on top of her.

"Look, I plan on living for a long time, and that means you're going to be living for a very long time too…. So quit saying shit to piss me off, and I won't have to beat you, okay?" He said quietly. She rubbed her wrists, thinking it over. The past four months had been hell for the two of them, having to learn how to do anything in the same room, much less sleep together.

"Alright, fine. I'll try and curb my tongue so I don't get beaten. And you, you will not come home at two in the morning, drunk off your ass, claiming to be married to a vixen in bed, and how it would destroy me to learn of your unfaithfulness." She said, giving him another hard look. He shrugged.

"Whatever." He climbed off her, heading for the bathroom. "Make yourself pretty, darling. The Dark Lord would like to see us soon." He absentmindedly rubbed his mark and shut the door behind him.

"Three, two, one…." She began madly giggling as his screams echoed off the bathroom walls.

* * *

Ginny's knees hit the floor a little roughly, her head bent at an awkward angle.

"Rise Lord Malfoy. You are always true to the service and to the cause." The Dark Lord ordered, waving his hand upward at the blonde who stood straight up next to his still kneeling wife.

"I am so humble to be worthy to help lead your cause, sire." Draco's charm, once again, winning favor with Voldemort. The Dark Lord gave a sort of half smile, and looked down at the red bun of Ginny Malfoy.

"Your wife, however…." He trailed off, shooting a glance at Draco.

"Sire, you bonded her to me. I am trying to show her how to be a lady of the house." Draco defended her, and Ginny noted it, unsure of how to thank him for saving her from a vicious curse.

"And since her family and Potter murdered your parents, your mother cannot teach her herself, the way it should be done." Voldemort muttered, and Ginny could feel the burn in his eyes on the back of her head.

"Truly, sire, it is no problem to me to teach her. I relish the fact that everything shall be done how you want it done. Besides, it helps me control her." Draco sounded smug in that fact and her cheeks burnt with humiliation at his words.

"And how goes the process of expanding your family?" Voldemort asked casually. Draco swallowed and bowed his head to look at his feet, something he rarely did.

"So far, we have failed. She is not yet pregnant." Draco said, and Voldemort tisked his tongue at the young couple.

"You are already twenty Draco. You should have at least one heir on the way by now." Voldemort sighed. Ginny peered up to see his bare feet, and watched as he stepped down from his throne to stand across from her husband.

"I know." Draco murmured.

"I want your bloodline to continue. That's why I gave you a Weasley. You two are the oldest bloodlines in the world. I cannot imagine the power your children will hold because of that fact. Also, the Weasley's are incredibly fertile, so hopefully the Malfoy line will be rid of this single heir bullshit." Voldemort stood closer to Draco, and Ginny could feel a tiny twinge of fear from him, thanks to their bond. "Besides, Draco, should my attempts to have an heir fail, yours, naturally, will carry on my legacy."

"No." Ginny breathed, and she felt Voldemort tense up.

"What was that, Lady Malfoy?" He asked his voice ice cold. Ginny shivered, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, she felt a hand in her hair, and she was being pulled to her feet, off her feet, hanging in the air. It hurt, being held up by her hair, and tears poured down her face.

"I-I am sorry, M-my Lord." She stuttered as he moved her face closer to his.

"Lady Malfoy, I know all, I hear all, so please do not test my patience. What was it that you said?" Voldemort shook her slightly, and she wailed out in pain.

"NO!" She shouted. "I said no!"

"She did not mean it, sire." Draco dropped to his knees again as Voldemort's other fist came crashing down onto her freckled cheek. Blood stained her lips when he struck her again, and she went limp. Voldemort dropped her at his feet, and wiped his hands onto his expensive robes.

"You will have her learn her place, Draco. She will bear your children by the end of the year, or I'll take her myself." With that, he turned on the spot and apparated away.

Draco bent down over his wife and pulled out his wand, casting healing spells. She stirred with a groan and looked up at him with doe eyes.

"Please, Draco, take me home."

* * *

"By the end of the year? He's mad." She said, squirming from beneath him. Draco lay on top of her, an arm on either side of her head, naked. Ginny was attempting to shut her legs and cover her breasts with her crossed arms, and not doing well with either task.

"It's only three months away darling. Besides, I'm much nicer than he will be and you know it. Just close your eyes and…enjoy it." Draco lowered himself down, and kissed her lips. Slowly, passionately, and so uniquely, they made love, as Draco whispered a conception spell. They both prayed it worked as they curled up in each other's arms. At night was the only time they accepted the bond's magic of binding them for eternity with love.

* * *

First chapter: Done.

Disclaimer: Not my characters. You know.

Second chapter: When I feel like it.

Happy hunting .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Ginny was bound to Draco for all eternity. But when a third enters their bedroom with ideas of destroying the entire New Era system created by Voldemort, will these three young adults be able to bring it down? They are all that's left of any form of resistance, a dangerous one from within. DXBXG

P.S. If you don't like triangle flings, get off.

* * *

"Oh Gods, Dray, how I've missed you…." Blaise Zabini murmured against Draco's collarbone. Draco had an arm draped around his oldest friends, a smug smile on his face.

"I know love. It's been entirely too long since I've had the delights of your body." Draco's words were like silk to Blaise's ego. They both lay silently for a while, enjoying the feel of silk on their skin, and the embrace both the twenty year old men shared.

"Ginny will wonder where I am." Draco said, sitting up. Blaise made a noise in the back of his throat, and made no movement to get up from the bed.

"You sleep with her, yes?" Blaise asked as a tiny jealousy bug crept into his stomach at the thought of Draco…inside a woman.

"Of course I do Blaise. She's my wife." Draco reached for his black long sleeve across the mattress.

"Do you enjoy it?" Blaise sat up, looking straight into those gray eyes he cherished.

"No." Those gray eyes avoided his emerald green ones, and hid the guilt not well enough.

"Liar, Dray. You do."

"It's got to be this damn bond, or something. Just…I enjoy her body." Draco admitted, pulling his shirt over his head.

"It's more than that lover. You have feelings for her." Blaise accused him. Draco slid out of the bed and pulled on black boxer briefs, quickly followed by his black slacks.

"Once again, Blaise, it has to be the bond." Draco said again, reaching for his dark red button up shirt.

"Let me watch." Blaise asked. That made Draco stop, mid button, and look right into the eyes of Blaise Zambini.

"You…you want to watch me…while I'm with her?" Draco was confused, obviously, and Blaise smiled.

"If I watch you fuck her, then I'll know it's just the bond. Tonight, get her to have you, and I'll watch from the closet. Then, when she is asleep, join me in your study." Blaise stood, naked as well, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Draco, where have you been? I have the most wonderful news!" Ginny squealed. "Well, a thought. But still, it's rather wonderful if it's true." He shut the door and just stared at her.

"If it's true? You mean?" Draco threw his stuff to the ground in the entryway to their small flat, and pulled her into his arms. "Thank the gods, oh thank them!"

"Draco…." She went to speak, but Draco's mouth covered hers in a kiss that was like no other. Still trying to convince himself it was the bond that was giving him feelings, he pulled away and let her go, suddenly embarrassed. Her face was flustered, but he noticed the shine in her eyes and the color in her hair returning. He pulled his wand, as hers had been taken by Voldemort until she was deemed worthy again, and cast a spell. The magic entered her stomach, and they waited a moment, before a small yellow light exited. A grin spread across both their faces, and they kissed passionately again, all embarrassment gone.

And Draco suddenly didn't give a shit the bond was causing all of this…this…feeling…to happen. He loved her, and she loved him, and now they would have a child to prove so. He felt her hands undoing the buttons on his red shirt, and he didn't care what Blaise did. He loved Blaise as much as Ginny and he couldn't bear the thought of losing either, but for now this moment was theirs. Slowly, they took backwards steps to their bedroom and both of his shirts came off and fell to the floor, followed by hers.

She was beautiful, so perfect and pale and freckled, and his member twitched at the memory of being inside her. He craved it terribly, and, without waiting, picked her up and carried her to their bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her neck, her shoulders, and her stomach. Every part of her torso was his, all of her belonged to him and he left small purple marks across her breasts to remind her. It had been a month since they had last been intimate, since the conception spell, and he went to bed every night waiting for her to fall asleep so he could hold her close to him again. Now, she was awake, and responding to every move he made. She was furiously attempting to undo the leather belt when two hands reached from behind him and undid it. Ginny paused, as did Draco, and the moment between Draco and Ginny was lost for the time being.

"Dray…." It was Blaise then, who must have disapparated to their flat as soon as Draco had.

"Draco?" Ginny had her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes wide with fear and her face red with embarrassment.

"Blaise, why are you here?" Draco didn't turn around, but kept his eyes on Ginny's. Slowly, she relaxed her arms and became less pink, and Blaise moved so that he was next to them on the bed. He wore nothing more than white boxer shorts, a vibrant clash against his dark Italian skin tone. Ginny looked at Draco, who nodded to her, and lifted her hand to Blaise's four pack muscle group on his stomach. Her hand trembled as she touched him, an unsure look crossing her face.

"I'm here because I am so in love with you Dray, and I couldn't understand why you loved her as well as me. So I came to find out and saw you two and this may sound crazy…." He paused.

"I want you both." Ginny muttered. Her eyes glanced at both of them before going to the ceiling.

"It's why I love both of you and can't choose." Draco whispered. Blaise nodded.

"You can't bond three people together." Blaise sadly said, looking away from Ginny.

"Ginny and I's bond is for eternity, and longer, and unbreakable. We can try to have you join us, or we can all die trying." Draco grabbed Blaise's hand, and squeezed it. Ginny looked back to both of them.

"Do you think The Dark Lord would bond the three of us?" She asked.

"No, we will do it ourselves." Draco said. She opened her mouth to ask how, but Blaise had bent down and was kissing her furiously. Draco, watching it, grew hard and aroused, and knew that somehow, tonight, the three would be bonded as one.

"Maybe a blood bond would work." Blaise suggested, rising from Ginny's swollen lips.

"That might just be the ticket in. Ginny and I did a blood bond. Here-" Draco reached into the bedside table and grabbed a small dagger. "-we can use this to cut our hands." The three each cut both palms and joined hands, and spoke the verses together.

"I bond with thee;

For eternity.

Let no other pass through my heart;

Or tear us apart.

Through sickness and health;

Poverty and wealth.

Better or worse;

With no adverse

From thy true love and feeling.

I take thee as my bonded."

A white hot burning that started in their palms flew up every nerve in their body as the bonding overruled the first. It was said to be impossible to break a bonding, to make it into something else, but the power of the Malfoy and Weasley bloodlines, plus the Zambini, overruled any of the previous with ancient magic that had created the bond in the first place. Once the three could move again without the tingling pleasure of white hot magic, they collapsed into a world involving just the three of them.

Hours later, after the initial wave of sexual pleasure from a threesome somewhat wore off, they lay there, wrapped around each other, whispering sweet nothing and both males touching Ginny's belly. Inside was Draco's child, but that no longer mattered. To them, it was Draco and Blaise's child.

"You know, we could probably give The Dark Lord a run for his money now that the three of us are bonded." Blaise whispered, stroking out Ginny's curls. Draco scoffed.

"We are his servants, Blaise, maybe you forgot." Draco said, running a finger along Ginny's hip.

"That we might be, but don't you remember what you told me, that The Dark Lord intends to take our babies from us?" Blaise said. "That he beat Ginerva for saying no."

"Yes, dear one, I remember." Draco murmured. Ginny lay silently, not bothering to correct Blaise about her name.

"I'm just saying, Dray, that the world is too small to hide in anymore. We either need to be dead, or on his team, and since we are the heirs of our names, I doubt he'd appreciate the dying. I don't want to die either, so…." He stopped and began to stroke freckles on her shoulder.

"I know what you're saying." Draco began. "That we remove him from power."

"It makes sense." Ginny whispered. "We are three very powerful wizards who are still young, and have yet to unlock and discover all our powers. Maybe we can dethrone him and turn the world back. Make it safe for our little ones. I didn't start showing magic until I was six. So we have some time before he attempts to take this one. The next ones will be safe."

"Yes Ginerva. But this involves some very careful planning. We will need to become his right hands. We need him to trust us. Then, we will cut him down in secret." Blaise said, moving down her arm.

"We won't let the power go to our heads. We can't." She said.

"We won't darling. We won't take the power from him. We won't allow ourselves to become corrupt with the darkness like he did." Draco put his hand on her stomach. Blaise followed, and Ginny placed her hands on top of theirs.

"I promise, my child, you will grow up in a safe world." Draco said.

"We will protect you, and allow you to live and grow without harm." Blaise continued.

"And I promise to love you forever." Ginny finished.

The three of them, satisfied with their promises and new loves, curled up tight, and fell asleep.

* * *

There you go. Happy hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Ginny was bound to Draco for all eternity. But when a third enters their bedroom with ideas of destroying the entire New Era system created by Voldemort, will these three young adults be able to bring it down? They are all that's left of any form of resistance, a dangerous one from within. DXBXG

* * *

Draco Malfoy was turning twenty next month, and The Dark Lord had promised him a grand ball and a grand gift. Excited by that alone and feeling he was going to be promoted, he took to the bed of Carissa Greengrass, the cousin of Daphne and Astoria. He loved that she was just as infertile as the rest of the Greengrass females and never bothered to use a protection spell.

"Aren't you worried of what this gift might be?" Carissa asked softly, stroking his chest with her index finger. He lied there, not touching her, contemplating his answer.

"Well, Carissa, as I see it, he could only give me a promotion. Lately, I've done so well…." Draco replied smugly. "And besides, it is _my_ birthday. The Dark Lord is quite fond of me. If it isn't a promotion, it'll be something I enjoy just as much." He rolled over on top of Carissa, her blonde hair fanned out over the red pillow in ringlets.

"Ooh Mr. Malfoy, do tell me your suspicions of this…gift." She giggled in a high pitched tone.

"How about you stop talking Miss Greengrass and do what you do best." He murmured against her lips, taking her once more.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was inside a dark cell, unsure of what day it was, what time is was and even where she was. She knew the war was over, and her side had lost but how she had been captured was a mystery.

"Miss Weasley." It was a very silent voice that spoke, seeming to crack the silence. She looked up, her eyes watering, and saw a soft light coming down the hallway. She rose to her knees, against the bars, and held them in her dirty hands. The light slowly grew closer to her and she grew more nervous as it got closer.

"Hello?" Her voice was rough from lack of use.

"Miss Weasley, are you ready to be given away?" She recognized that snakey stride and she whimpered. The light reflected off dark skin and she drifted away from the bars.

"You're Ginevra Weasley, right?" The male knelt down and peered at her from behind the cage. He looked familiar to her. "We went to school together. I was a year ahead of you. Blaise Zabini."

"Oh." She whispered, remembering the rich robes and velvety touches they briefly shared in the library what seemed a lifetime ago. It seemed that he remembered too as he took in her appearance now. She knew she was dirty and her hair was matted, not to mention her sickly coughs and bony skin. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"The Dark Lord sent me here to take care of you. It seems that you are to be married next month, and right now, you look very…unhealthy. He doesn't want to displease his favorite pupil with a sick woman." Blaise stood up and unlocked the cage. He held out a hand and helped her up, letting her lean on him. Her muscles were weak from lack of use. She had been a prisoner since she was seventeen, two years ago. They walked down the long hallway that never seemed to end until there was a row of steps. They climbed up until they reached a big metal doorway that opened with a creak to a small room with a desk. Blaise tossed the keys at the sleeping death eater and laid the candle on the desk, and helped Ginny out of the prison and into bright light.

* * *

"I have found Ginevra Weasley, my Lord, in Azkaban. It took me time to find her since the guard was asleep and couldn't show me where she was being kept." Blaise bowed low in front of Voldemort, who seemed pleased.

"The guard was asleep, you say?" He asked. Blaise nodded.

"Yes, sire, fast asleep. I found the keys on his desk and let myself in. It's what took me so long to find her, as I had no guidance to where she was. But she was in the darkest level, alone and starving. Dirty, very dirty. She was frightened." Blaise recalled, allowing himself a glance at Voldemort. The Dark Lord gestured for him to rise and to continue on.

"I took her to my home, as you asked, and fed her a small bowl of soup before getting a maid to bathe her-which took an incredibly long time, my Lord, she was filthy-and then she went to sleep in my bed. She has not stirred since yesterday." Blaise finished his hands behind his back.

"Good. Next month she is to bed bonded to Draco Malfoy. So I need her to be healthy enough to breed." Voldemort said, crossing his legs and examining his long fingernails.

"…I'm sorry, my Lord, Draco Malfoy?" Blaise was taken aback.

"Yes Mr. Zabini, I promised him a grand gift, and this is it! I assure you it isn't the female that's the gift, it's the ability to carry on his bloodline with more than one child. The Weasley's are incredibly fertile and I'm sure that we can break that damned one child quota they seemed to have been filling for generations now." Voldemort looked back up into Blaise's eyes. "You're dismissed, Mr. Zabini."

* * *

"Married to Draco Malfoy…." Ginny's voice was soft, unsure of how to react.

"He isn't that bad Ginevra. He's very wealthy and it great favor with The Dark Lord. You are very lucky to be bonded to such a man." He cast a spell to heal a cut on her calf that was dark green.

"Bonding is permanent, Blaise. I will be forever attached to him."

"You'll grow to love him because of that bond. Do you know how it works?" She shook her head. "The magic makes you love your spouse over time to form an unbreakable bond that will help your family grow and remain whole and safe. Like I said, you'll grow to love him and he…he will grow to love you." Blaise touched the scar that remained from the deep cut. They sat in an awkward silence as he healed a small bite on her knee. He looked at all the new skin that covered the old wounds on both legs. He was almost finished and glad of it. Talking of his oldest friend like that bothered him. Ginerva could tell that he was irritated with that line of discussion so she changed the topic.

"Blaise, why are you taking care of me?" Ginny asked, her eyes watering as he cast another healing spell on an infected cut on her feet.

"It was tasked to me by the Dark Lord." He replied, rubbing his thumb over the new skin. He looked up at her from his spot on the floor, warmth in his gaze. She pulled the comforter to her waist and crossed her arms.

"Do you remember…before the New Era?" She asked, looking back down at her freckled forearms.

"Which part? The horrid teaching, the ridiculous rules or maybe those stolen kisses in the library?" He smiled softly at her blush.

"Well, yes." She chuckled. "I thought about Hogwarts a lot down in that prison. It kept me sane, remembering the old times when everyone was still alive." She paused. "They are dead, aren't they?"

"Yes…Potter, Granger and your family. The whole order is dead, thank goodness. They were the ones causing all those deaths. Whenever the death eaters went somewhere to gain control, the order would start to duel us, and then innocent pure bloods began to die. We had to put a stop to that nonsense. So we began to take the order, and we sent the pure bloods to Azkaban for safe keeping, and killed the rest." He stood up and put his wand on the bedside table and moved to sit on the end of the bed.

"Do you remember with Harry caught us in the library, lips locked and all? And he flipped out!" Ginny said with a small smile.

"I'd never seen a single person in my life turn purple with anger. It was rather amusing." Blaise admitted, leaning over to lie on the bed. He crossed his arms behind his head, smiling at the memories he shared with her.

"And Draco was so angry when he discovered you and I were sort of dating. He kept saying I was a disgrace to Slytherin House by associating with the likes of a Gryffindor."

"Is that why you broke up with me?" She asked. "Because you knew that I didn't care about houses, or background. You proved me wrong about Slytherin stereotypes."

"No, I did it because after that year ended, the Dark Lord was going to make his move. He was going to begin the takeover and if you and I were still together, he might kill you despite your blood."

"Why?"

"At the time, I was betrothed to Missy Hampton, a pureblood Slytherin in your year. Brown hair, golden eyes and pale skin, such a beauty. Then the takeover happened and she was killed by your brother." He turned to look at her with sadness in his eyes.

"So was I just something to keep you busy?" She wondered, not even upset at this new information.

"No Ginevra. I had deep feelings for you. I never really got along with Missy. We were forced to go to death eater balls together from a very young age. We kissed, we made love, and we fought all the time when we were alone. We disagreed on everything. But in public, with our parents and with the death eaters, we were the perfect couple. But you, Ginerva, you were my save haven, my getaway from all of that. I was safe with you. I adored you with every bone in my body."

"It was nice to believe that there was someone out there who cared. It was our little getaway from the rest of the world. Our own little side that nobody could get in. It was nice to pretend that it would last, though. A little piece of me knew it wouldn't because we were too different." Ginny murmured, watching him.

"You were mine for such a short time, Ginerva, and I remembered those moments in the library that we shared." He said sitting up again.

"It's over now Blaise, I understand that. Just help me get well again." Ginny lay back, shutting her eyes. "Help me get ready to be wed to Draco Malfoy."

* * *

"Tonight, you'll be bonded. Are you ready?" Blaise asked Ginny when he came into the guest room. Ginny sat at the vanity brushing her hair slowly, which had regained most of the red shine it had once had, and shrugged. Blaise crossed the room so he could sit next to her on the bench seat. She put the brush down and looked at her reflection. Her face was covered in make-up and she wore an ivory strapless, floor length dress with four inch ivory platforms. Her heart raced under her skin and she took a shallow breath.

"Would I ever be ready to marry a death eater?" She wondered aloud, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, I'm a death eater! I was when we hooked up-"

"That was in the past." Ginny laughed not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Well, the past is the past…. Let's go Ginevra. The Dark Lord will be bonding you himself. What an honor…." Blaise stood and grabbed her, apparating away.

* * *

"Bonded! That isn't the gift I imagined!" Draco whispered furiously. He had already been bonded to the scarlet headed witch, both of them quite unhappy. Blaise stroked Draco's cheek softly in the seclusion of the one stall bathroom.

"I know Dray. We can still be us, though. We still have that." Blaise said, just as unhappy as his lover.

"It doesn't change anything. I can't believe I'm going to have to procreate with that…that...filth!" He spat unhappily, leaning forward to roughly kiss Blaise's dark lips. For a moment, all seemed right in the world, and Blaise moaned, using his fingers to pull roughly on the white blonde hair of his best friend. Draco grew hard against Blaise's front and that only aroused them both further.

"Is anyone in there?" There was a loud knock at the door. "Hello?"

"I'm in here." Draco called out, pulling away from Blaise. They readjusted their clothes and Draco fixed his hair as Blaise opened the bathroom door.

"Sorry, just telling the groom here about how to treat his wife tonight." Blaise smirked, a very Slytherin action, and strode away from the bathroom.

* * *

P.S. I'll try and watch myself to see if I misspell anything. New laptop, keys are a little stiff still and I have a hard time breaking habits : ) and don't doubt the story : ) It'll all make sense as every chapter goes on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Ginny was bound to Draco for all eternity. But when a third enters their bedroom with ideas of destroying the entire New Era system created by Voldemort, will these three young adults be able to bring it down? They are all that's left of any form of resistance, a dangerous one from within. DXBXG

* * *

Ginny woke up wrapped in two sets of arms, warm as could be. She was happy as long as she didn't think about what her family would think of her not only being bonded to Draco Malfoy, but sleeping with Blaise Zabini as well. Shuddering at the idea, she pushed through the arms and made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She ran the bath water to warm and took her black nightie off. Turning to the floor length mirror she used to hate, she looked at her body. Eight months pregnant, her stomach swelled outward and her belly button poked out. Her breasts were heavy, full of life for her baby boy. Her skin gave off a healthy glow, as did her hair. Her freckles stood out against every inch of her skin. She put her hands on her stomach and turned to the side, pleased with the fact that she had only gained weight in her midsection where she carried high.

She turned the water off and added scents like apple cinnamon and vanilla, and stepped in. Her hair fanned out in the water around her body, utterly relaxed, and she sighed deeply. Inside the bulge in the middle, her baby boy kicked.

* * *

"Lord Malfoy, Lord Zabini, you have pleased me as my lieutenants in this onslaught of rebellion. It was a wise choice to appoint you both. You two work very well together." Voldemort praised, not allowing them to bow in front of him "Come, both of you, to my office. And you shall no longer bow in front of me."

Both Blaise and Draco smiled at Voldemort. They were the first to not have to bow to their Dark Lord, an amazing accomplishment. They had fooled the wizard into thinking they were true to the cause and had been promoted within Ginny's third month of pregnancy. Soon after, Voldemort had let them lead packs out to destroy parts of the rebellion. During these outings, they had tampered with the dark arts, unbeknownst to Ginny who couldn't do magic without her wand, and gained more and more power. Voldemort must have seen it in them, because the very air around them crackled with it. Walking next to each other with their hands in their pockets they followed their Dark Lord behind his throne and into his large, private office. He gestured to a loveseat where they sat and accepted the glasses of alcohol magically poured for them. Voldemort himself magicked up a glass and sat in the large armchair across from them, crossing his legs.

"You two have been tampering with dark magic." Voldemort said, eyeing them suspiciously. They both sipped at the rum and stole a glance at each other.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort, we have." They said simultaneously. They finished their drinks and set the glasses down on the table.

"But you have tampered with them as well." Draco said.

"We want to be like you, my Lord." Blaise added an honest look in his eyes.

"Do you now?" Voldemort asked. The exchanged glances again.

"Yes sire. Unless you could…teach us, we wouldn't need to seek it elsewhere." Draco said, cornering Voldemort. The Dark Lord considered their request. It was not unusual for his death eaters to beg him for the secret to dark magic, especially as dark as he had delved. Somehow, their request was different, almost threatening, and he was wary to accept it. But he knew they spoke the truth about seeking elsewhere. When Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were on a quest, they would stop at nothing to get what they were after. He had watched them do it these past few months as they grew in his ranks. He had also noticed, lately, that Ginevra Malfoy's pregnancy was coming along quite nicely, and seemed to know nothing about her husband's and her husband's best friend's dive into the darkness. But once she had her child, he was sure she would go along with Draco wherever he wanted. Their bond was most unique, and their love had seemed to blossom overnight. Not that Lord Voldemort believed in love…but he knew that fleeting look in the vixen's eye had to come from deep within her.

He had also noticed that Blaise was spending a lot more time at the Malfoy residence, and was very curious as to why.

"Lord Zabini, you often stay at Lord Malfoy's flat, regardless of the day. You sometimes stay all night. Why is this?" Voldemort asked. The males smirked.

"Well, my Lord, we have bonded." Blaise admitted. The Dark Lord looked confused, as Draco had already been unbreakably bonded to Lady Malfoy.

"We stretched it to hold all three of us. I believe that once my wife comes out of her pregnancy, her quest for the darkness will be much like ours. We desire to be like you, to provide you with a legacy. To do that, you must teach us how to be like you, sire. So we may prepare ourselves and our children." Draco told him with such confidence that Voldemort could have believed him if he wanted to.

"All three of you bonded?" He asked them. All he received was a nod. "But the child she carries is Lord Malfoy's. Interesting. The child is mine, once he begins to show magic, naturally. I will take him down to the deepest levels of the darkness…further that I will take you…and he will be my heir." Voldemort decided. Draco grinned devilishly and Blaise leaned forward.

"When do we begin?"

* * *

They had left their book again, the one that contained those dark spells. Ginny had no intention of reading it, she knew that was an evil book, and left it alone every time they had left it in their sitting room. Ever since learning of the trio's bond, the Dark Lord had moved them to a three bedroom, three bathroom flat with a sitting room, a den and a kitchen/dining room they never used. Ginny loved the space of it all, and had enjoyed telling people how to set up her son's room. With dark blue walls, expensive toys and a large crib that had been a gift from the Dark Lord himself.

Ginny tried to turn away from the back leather bound book, and instead tried to focus on reading William Shakespeare's something or other to keep her mind off the evil pages. No matter how hard she tried to read the words of Romeo's farewell, it didn't seem to work, and she found herself gazing longingly at it from her spot on the couch. Slowly, she placed her book down and stood as best as she could with her now eight and a half month pregnant belly in the way. She placed a gentle hand on the right side where she felt Apollo kick and cooed at him. She crossed the room and placed her left hand on the cover of the book when Apollo kicked again, violently, and she winced.

"Not now, Apollo, let mummy act sneaky." She whispered, and the kicking ceased. Ginny picked the book up and opened the front cover, and the darkness seemed to pour out of the book. She shut it quickly, not wanting to harm her child from her shock, and set it back down.

"Once Apollo is born, we will take you with us to the lessons." Blaise whispered against her neck.

"Yes, my love." She agreed, closing her eyes to his touch.

"And our plan will nearly be complete." Draco was in front of her, kissing her cheek. "We just came back for our book. How is Apollo today?" Both sets of male hands found their way around her belly.

"He's been kicking a lot today. He will be ready to come out soon!" She smiled, looking down at the hands. She looked back up into Draco's gray eyes, etched with black swirls, and lost her smile. "This darkness…I feel like it is going to corrupt you both." She admitted. "And I can't lose you both to it."

"Ginevra, you lost yourself to the darkness once. Don't lie and tell us you didn't love it." Blaise said, moving to stand next to Draco in front of her. She flushed pink.

"Well, yes I did…but that was a long time ago." She looked up into his green eyes, laced with black swirls. "And it seems that the darkness has already touched you."

"Don't be angry, lovely little love. It is too late to pull back where we are. But we need you to come into the darkness with us, to keep the world save for Apollo." Draco knew it was unfair to push Apollo into this, but he couldn't help it. Their plan would work out perfectly as long as Ginny came with them. They'd be able to pull each other out eventually, and they would come back to their wonderful son, and help set the newest era up before retreating to a hidden part of the earth to be alone.

That was their master plan.

But the darkness was so enchanting, so sweet. It courted them often, lovingly embracing them and understanding their feelings towards Voldemort. Because the darkness hated the half-blood that dared to touch it, to will it to his power. The darkness wanted Draco and Blaise, and even Ginny, to help save it from that filth that dared to command it. And Draco, Blaise and Ginny would comply. They would rid the world of that trash, and forever live with it in their part of the world, and watch as the world governed itself. Draco and Blaise had grown past Voldemort's power as soon as they began to play in dark magic. They could easily overpower him. But they could not destroy him from this world without Ginny. She was the key to everything.

"You loved that book Tom Riddle gave you. You loved every fiber of it. This is the same darkness and Ginny, it loves you so much. It cries out whenever you aren't with us when we play. Just try once, love, just open the book and let the darkness touch your soul. It won't harm Apollo, it doesn't want to." Blaise whispered. Draco handed her the book and she looked down at it. It began to transform in her hand, into an old, familiar possession of hers. Once it was done, it looked like Tom Riddle's diary. Without another glance upward, she opened the cover. A black, shimmering mist slowly wove its way from the front page and to her cheek, where it stroked it softy. She watched as it swirled around her, so quietly, and settled on her visible skin. From there, it seemed to soak in painlessly, and Ginny felt instantly warmed as the darkness intertwined itself into her soul.

When she opened her chocolate eyes, the black swirls were as shiny as those of her bonded.

* * *

It was barely two weeks later when they rushed a cursing Ginny Malfoy to the hospital to give birth to their first son. Her red hair stuck to her forehead, despite their attempts to pull the curls into braids, and just gave up altogether so they could ice her forehead. Her knees were pulled up close to her shoulder and in both of her hands was one of her bonded. She screamed more obscenities, but they ignored that, soothing her with calm words and gentle touches. The medi-witch was trying to feel Ginny to see if she was ready to push out their child, something both males hoped was close. The gray haired woman nodded and pulled a wand out, ready to cast a pain numbing spell that didn't last long and could only be given close to the actual birth.

Ginny Malfoy screamed out again, both her hands squeezing as tight as they could to her bonded. Blaise and Draco didn't flinch, since having grown stronger from the darkness, and watched eagerly as the medi-witch waved her wand around Ginny's nether regions. Slowly, the screaming stopped as the magic took affect and Ginny braced down and pushed as hard as she could. After the fourth try, a cry could be heard, and the three looked up eagerly. The baby boy was spelled clean quickly, umbilical chord cut and swaddled before being handed to Ginny. The baby had strawberry blonde hair and three freckles on his nose. His skin was pale and his lips were pink and his feet were small. Ginny held a finger up and poked his tiny hand, smiling as he gripped it for dear life.

* * *

Apollo Oliver Malfoy opened his eyes, and the three parents gasped. Inside his small gray eyes were the black swirls of darkness.

Apollo was the god of everything in Greek mythology and Oliver means a symbol of peace in Latin. I figured since they are an old, rich family that they should have names associated with that : )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Ginny was bound to Draco for all eternity. But when a third enters their bedroom with ideas of destroying the entire New Era system created by Voldemort, will these three young adults be able to bring it down? They are all that's left of any form of resistance, a dangerous one from within. DXBXG

P.S. Very dark things ahead btw such as rape. Don't read if you don't like. Just skip over it. You'll see why it's necessary after!

* * *

Apollo was a curious child. He rarely cried, instead laughing at the most awkward things. For an entire day, anytime Blaise had shone the child his thumb, Apollo laughed so hard Ginny was afraid he would choke on the air. The child was very much Draco's. You could tell by his gray eyes, pale skin and cool personality. The tuff of strawberry blonde hair was growing whiter by the day and the three freckles were as vivid as Ginny's. The only thing that he had received that didn't belong to the parents was the swirl of blackness in his eyes.

Today, Ginny kissed his soft forehead as she instructed the nurse how to care for her child.

"You must be very careful with him, Anna. He is to be The Dark Lord's heir. If anything happens to him, you will be held responsible." She sternly said, rubbing his pink cheek. "Goodbye my love, mummy will be back later!"

"Let's go darling, or we will be late!" Draco called out from the doorway. Ginny collected her black clutch and shut the front door of the flat behind her. She wore a floor length, spaghetti strap black dress with a back so low that it nearly exposed her rear. It had a small train and was covered in thousands of sparkles. Her scarlet hair was tied up in a messy bun with loose curls falling around her face. Her blood red lips formed a smile as she saw that both her bonded matched in black tuxedos with dark red shirts, unbuttoned without a tie, and messy hair. She gave both chaste kisses on their mouths before joining their hands.

"We are meeting the darkness in France later tonight. Do not be afraid Ginevra. It's seen our memories of you, and it loves you already." Draco reminded her. She nodded and closed her eyes, feeling the tug behind her naval as they apparated to the ballet in France.

* * *

For as long as she could remember, she loved the ballet. The way they moved, so graceful and calm, and the way they were able to perfectly convey expressions without words. They were watching the Back Swan, a play about a woman who was turned into a swan and watched as her evil twin trick her prince to fall in love with her. At the end, the woman killed herself. The ballerina ran a hand down the side of her face and Ginny could almost see her crying. It broke her heart to see such an innocent creature cry. Draco's hand squeezed hers and she couldn't allow her eyes to move away from such a beautiful script. Another squeeze caused her to stand and make her way out of the theater, followed by Blaise and led by Draco.

"Why are we leaving?" She asked curiously as they exited the theater.

"We are going to meet the darkness, and then the Dark Lord wants us." Blaise said, catching up to them. They walked in a line, hands joined, until they crossed an abandoned dress shop. Unlocking the door, they entered and charmed it shut behind them. The shop was musty, and Ginny held her dress up to avoid dirt. They stood silently until Draco gasped, closing his eyes and tilting his head backwards. Blaise followed, leaving Ginny to stand there.

"It's delighted, Ginevra." Blaise whispered. Ginny felt pleased. "Delighted that you have decided to finish your descent into the dark magic."

"Help me, Blaise. Show me how to finish it." She begged, dropping to her knees. Draco's head came forward and his eyes opened, revealing nothing but black. She gasped.

"Kiss me, darling." He whispered, dropping to his knees next to her. He grabbed her face and pulled it to his, kissing her roughly. He paused, mouths wide open, and she felt as though his tongue was trying to shove its way into her throat. She tried to pull away only to find Blaise behind her, on his knees, pressing her to Draco. Her cry was muffled as the tongue finally pushed hard enough to fall down her throat and into her body. Draco pulled away and she realized that it hadn't been his tongue, but a piece of darkness.

"What will happen next?" She asked as her skin exploded into millions of goosebumps. A pain started in her stomach that quickly expanded to her limbs, to every nerve in her entire body. She screamed out and fell to the floor, thrashing out. She had vision after vision of her childhood, how the darkness watched her. How it helped her deal with Tom by making her black out. How it helped her stay sane in Azkaban. And now, as it wove its way into her mind, it planned on staying. It caressed her like a lover, a long lost friend, and she welcomed it. It healed her raw throat and helped her stand back up. And when she opened her eyes, the dark swirls took their place. She took in a deep breath, tasting every particle of the disgusting room, seeing every crack in the floor, every dark corner.

The darkness had improved her.

Better yet, it made her magic stronger.

She could feel the magic inside her blood, sticky sweet with power. It made her feel almost intoxicated…power high. She giggled, touching her forearms.

"We have to go meet with The Dark Lord." Draco reminded her, grabbing her elbow and apparating away

* * *

"You have already introduced her to the darkness." Voldemort commented. Draco and Blaise stopped Ginny from bowing and stood in front of The Dark Lord with the darkness inside their eyes.

"Yes, sire. We had no choice. It asked us to." Blaise said. Voldemort chuckled.

"You two fucking liars. Don't think I don't know what's going on. Your little conspiracy won't work. Come here Ginevra." He motioned for her to come forward. Blaise and Draco exchanged glanced. The darkness inside her screamed to run away, but her stubbornness to keep the act up pushed her forward, within arm's reach of the man she knew too much about.

"Hello, Tom." She said bravely, holding her chin high. "Although you are no longer Tom, I still think of you as such." She confessed. His lips pressed into thin lines before he waved his arm above his head. A round shield surrounded them and blocked the darkness from her mind. She felt her eyes were still twirling in circles furiously, the only bit of darkness left. He advanced and struck her across the face. She fell, her hands smacking the floor with a thud. Her dress was being torn upward off her body, and she saw Draco and Blaise beating the shield as hard as they could, their fists full of dark flames, trying to crack it. But they were not strong enough yet to beat his magic. He had been a slave to the darkness too long. He flipped her to her back and touched her thighs with his long fingers. She whimpered, tears flooding her eyes and she pressed her thighs together and punched him as hard as she could. Her knuckles protested as she hit him again and again, refusing to give up. He drew back, no injury visible, and cast her arms to the floor above her head. Her wrists seemed to stick to the cold floor and she screamed as hard as she could for the darkness to help her. The darkness within her was too weak, and had ceased when the shield had been cast. His hands pried open her knees and stuck them to the floor as well.

She screamed again, throwing her body around madly to avoid him, but couldn't move. He pushed the dress up over her face, touching her skin over all parts of her body. Feeling disgusted with the man, she kept thrashing until he pushed her hips into the ground with him. He pushed inside her with such force, she was sure she would be bleeding later. She never got wet, making him have to whisper a lubrication spell, and she had to swallow the vomit in her throat to avoid asphyxiation. His hips hit hers with such force that she felt her body trembling with pain. She bawled under the cover of her own dress, unsure of what to do. Her body had given out, and the darkness was trying so hard to protect her, but it wasn't strong enough yet. And while her magic was ten times the strength it used to be, meaning the amount she pushed out now would have killed any normal wizard by now, but his was much stronger. Strong enough to be casting a shield around them, stick her to the floor and keep her lubed up. Inside of her mind, the darkness begged her to give up, to go limp. She asked why it would say such a thing.

'I can't help your fight and keep his seed from you at the same time. Your fight is too strong. Go limp, loved one, and you shall not carry his child.' It whispered to her. She tensed up as his thrusts became harder, and went limp, causing him to squeeze her breasts and take one in his mouth. She felt the darkness make its way to her pelvis and spread all over the area. She'd rather deal with this now instead of his heir later. With two final, painful thrusts, he grunted loudly and slouched over her body. He waited, taking deep breaths, and finally pulled out of her. She heard the sticky sound and threatened to vomit again. He pulled the dress from over her head and put his lips next to her ear.

"Vixen." He murmured, unsticking her from the floor and flipping her over. He pressed her cheek to the ground and put her forearms next to her head. Her knees were spread apart and set. She was stuck again. He whispered the lubrication spell again and she felt herself drip. He entered her from behind, much slower now, and she bit her bottom lip to avoid screaming. She opened her eyes and saw Draco on his knees, bloody hands on the shield, crying hard. He watched her, crying out that he was sorry. Blaise stood next to him, still beating on the shield, blood dripping from his palms to the floor. He saw her watching and stopped hitting the shield, letting his hands fall to his side. He fell to his knees next to Draco, tears staining his face, and threw his head back, screaming. Inside Ginny, the darkness took hold again. She saw it there, on one of the bloody handprints, a small crack. Draco threw his hand against the shield again and Ginny felt the darkness grow within her. It was angry at The Dark Lord for doing such an unforgivable thing.

She let out a howl of anger, all at once unsticking herself from the floor. She threw herself back into him, pushing him further into her, and she pushed off him, throwing herself into the shield. She pushed her dress down, covering her defiled body, and called up dark fire to her palms. The magic crackled around her as tears glittered off her cheeks.

"You will not do that again. To anyone. Ever again." She told him, but it wasn't her voice. This one was darker, more vicious, and Voldemort zipped himself up. Ginny closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and pushing out hard with her magic. The shield shattered like glass around her and she felt Draco and Blaise's presence through their bond. They were furious, ready to destroy.

But they weren't strong enough still.

"Your dark magic can't destroy me fools. To think that I took you in!" Voldemort pointed a long finger at Ginny.

"You defiled my body, and damaged my soul. The pieces that are gone have been replaced with darkness, Tom. I intend to kill you one day, mark my words. My bonded might help me, but it will be by my hand that you are brought to death." Ginny threw the fists of dark fire at him and he fell to the ground, stunned. She turned to her bonded.

"We don't have much time dear ones. We must take Apollo and flee to America to hide. Only there can we be safe and develop our magic so that we can kill him." Ginny, still hurting painfully, was grateful when the darkness not only took away the pain, but burn the seed left from Voldemort inside her.

* * *

Fortunately, Blaise and Draco were able to withdraw a significant amount of funds from their separate accounts before they fled. Ginny packed most of their clothes and Apollo's toys before shrinking them into her black clutch. She took her baby from Anna, who looked flabbergasted to say the least. Apollo didn't cry when Ginny changed his diaper quickly and dressed him in a black romper with a matching black beanie hat. She wrapped him in a blanket and laid him inside his crib, pulling the dress from her body. She tried to avoid looking at the bruises and the bite marks. She pulled her underwear off after seeing that there were white stains on the green material. She pulled on fitted skinny flare jeans, a black polo and black boots with no heel that went up to her mid-calf. They zipped up from the bottom to the top, giving a stylish appearance. She considered them quite cute boots, even if they were from a muggle designer. She pulled her red hair back into a loose bun and pulled a black flat cap over her curls. She pulled a sling over her next and picked Apollo up, tucking him into the black fabric and drawing him close to her chest. She tied a black robe around her next and put her arms through the sleeves.

She heard the crack of an apparition and rushed to the other room, holding her baby to her body. Draco was ripping the suit off, and pulling on the designer jeans and black polo that Ginny had left out for him. He shrunk Blaise's clothes and put them in his pocket, pulling on a pair of black high top Polo Ralph Lauren shoes.

"Where's Blaise?" She asked, the darkness telling her not to worry. She trusted the power inside her.

"He went ahead, took almost everything to prepare us. He told me where he was apparating too and said to find a muggle…air part. Whatever that is. The baby can't apparate just yet." Draco grabbed Ginny's free hand and pulled her out of their flat, away from the wizarding world they'd known.

* * *

They arrived at Gatwick Airport, after being corrected by the muggle Taxi driver, and approached the ticket stand. Draco had exchanged his galleons for muggle money and they bought two tickets for a flight that left an hour later. They grabbed dinner at a place called Caviar where they dined on seafood, and Ginny fed Apollo under the privacy of her robe and sling. They boarded on time in first class and as they took off, they felt safer than they had since their first bonding so long ago. They joined hands over the middle of the seat section they shared and quietly appreciated each other. Draco told her of the state the darkness had chosen called Texas on the border of America and Mexico. It said that there, in the sprawling land, was a large property for sale where they wouldn't be found and could practice their magic freely.

Still, they were wary of the future, but they weren't scared Voldemort anymore.

* * *

Only a few chapers left : )


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Ginny was bound to Draco for all eternity. But when a third enters their bedroom with ideas of destroying the entire New Era system created by Voldemort, will these three young adults be able to bring it down? They are all that's left of any form of resistance, a dangerous one from within. DXBXG

….

It had been four years since they escaped from their Dark Lord, four long years that they hid away in a large ranch style home at the base of a mountain. Nobody knew they were there as they never went into town. They grew their own food with magic; the darkness shielded them from being revealed, and lived a life of ease. They had also destroyed their wands, able to do wandless magic easily. The home was white with a large porch extending across the whole front of the house. The living and dining area were open, the kitchen slightly cut off. The den, the study, and the bathroom all matched in color scheme with light yellow and brown. The wooden stairs led up to three bedrooms; a bright green one for Apollo, a dark red for the three of them, and a pink one for baby Margaret Isabel Zabini. The brown skinned, heavily freckled, black haired child was touched with darkness the same as her half-brother, her lively green eyes twisting with black swirls.

Over the four years, the trio's appearance had changed as well. Draco's skin had darkened slightly, but not enough to remove the paleness. His lips were blood red with color, matching his stubby fingernails, and his eyes were still gray, except that the white part of his eyes now held a constantly moving darkness. His hair was still blonde on the top, but the underside was black as his eyes. It had grown longer as well, barely touching his shoulders. Blaise was much the same, hair down to his shoulders. Instead of black on the underside of his already black hair, it was blonde like Draco's hair. His eyes were the same, swirling blackness in the whites of his eyes. His fingernails had turned purple as had his lips. They looked divine, as godlike as their bonded beauty. Ginny's scarlet hair had grown to drift at her hips, the underside black with blonde streaks running through it. Her eyes were the same, dark swirls in the whites, and her lips were blood red, accenting her freckles and her pale skin highlighted her purple fingernails. They were wicked unless it came to their babies. Only then they were compassionate.

They were strong, very strong with the darkness, who begged for them to leave America and destroy the half-blood that still used dark magic. Voldemort had grown in the darkness too, using it to take the muggles and usher the New Era over the entire planet. Pure bloods rejoiced in this, coming out and killing those without magic. Half-bloods and mud-bloods were taken into a slavery of sorts. Still, Ginny, Draco and Blaise hid, using the dark magic to shield their location.

One morning when Ginny woke up, laying in between Draco and Blaise as usual, and sat up.

"It's time to go kill that bastard." She said. Draco and Blaise sat up, wide awake.

"Now?" They asked her. She nodded.

"The darkness asked us to go today. It said that it will care for the babies as we go and dethrone him." She got out of the bed and dressed quickly in a leather mini skirt, dark green tank top and a pair of back wedges. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and charmed dark make up to her face. She watched as Draco and Blaise pulled on black leather pants, dark green polo's, and black shoes. All three pulled on black robes and left their room. Apollo, four and a half years old, woke easily when Draco coaxed him out of bed. Blaise carried Margaret to the den where they met. They held their children as the darkness materialized itself into a teenaged girl with black hair, dark skin, and black eyes. She wore dark jeans, a tee shirt and black socks, looking as normal as possible for Apollo and Margaret, who were still too young to understand true darkness.

"Yay, Jezebel is here!" Apollo leaped from his mother's lap and into the darkness' open arms. It embraced him, her eyes closing happily.

"Ginevra, you will be successful. Do not fret." It whispered in a strange accent that wasn't of the earth.

"Thank you." Ginny whispered back, smiling. The darkness-Jezebel-took Margaret from Blaise's arms and gave the baby a kiss on her nose, resulting in another freckle.

….

They were captured, part of the plan, and escorted to the main chamber where the Dark Lord's throne was. He sat on the golden chair wearing nothing but loose black pants and an open robe. He twirled a wand in between his fingers, attempting to appear casual, looking viciously at them.

"Well well well, look who is it? My one favored!" He shouted across the hall, obviously angry. So much for casual. Ginny laughed loudly and kept laughing, taunting them.

"Well, hello there Tom." She shouted back. His white face turned a bright pink and he hurled a spell at her with his wand.

"He still needs his wand." Draco breathed. Blaise smirked.

"Pretty weak, old man, that you still try and harm Ginevra first." Blaise taunted. Voldemort screamed in anger and shot another curse at Ginny. It hit her, and like before, her body sucked the spell inward.

"I'm damn near indestructible, Tom. Remember how you defiled my body? You hardened my soul and made me stronger. You can no longer hurt me." She said. Voldemort put his arm to his side and waited for them to be closer. The guards forced them to kneel at the foot of the steps leading up to his throne, and they looked up at him.

"I see you've been learning dark magic." He commented as he took in their appearance. "But you aren't strong enough to beat me."

"Really now?" Draco whispered. Voldemort looked over at him as Draco turned his head to the side and the guard was thrown twenty feet backwards. Blaise's guard went soaring into the sky, and disappeared. Ginny's guard simply collapsed in agony as she turned Voldemort's spells backwards.

"We are." Blaise said, standing. Ginny stood as well, moving forward with her hand up. Voldemort felt his joints freeze up and tried to call upon the darkness to free him.

'Where are you darkness? Have you forsaken me?' He screamed in his mind when nothing happened.

'You were not meant to rule.' She spat at him. 'You have misused me, and for that you will be punished.' Voldemort screamed inside his throat when he failed to make his mouth open

"It will be a quick death Tom." She whispered. "But painful. Don't you fret, Tom, because you'll have decades of darkness around you." Ginny smiled and lowered her hand. Blaise and Draco turned around to face the death eaters pouring around the room. They all had their wands raised at the trio, but didn't fire any spell. They waited to watch their Dark Lord give the order.

"He won't tell you what to do anymore." Draco said. The death eaters turned and looked at Draco. He stood high up on the pedestal, Blaise only one step lower than him, and they looked glorious. Their hair seemed to move without the presence of wind, and the air around them crackled with power. They demanded respect without ever voicing it. Suddenly, the death eaters began to fall to their knees around them, bowing.

"Well look at that, loves." Ginny whispered. "They think we are taking over." She smirked, but something inside her mind clicked. "Taking over where Tom left off." She turned back to Voldemort and put her hand on his cheek. Her fingertips turned black as did his skin where her hand was. She removed it, the color returning to her skin, while the black spread from her handprint to his eyes, his mouth, his entire face. Soon, it covered his body and she grinned.

"You...will…become as…corrupt…as I…was…." Voldemort muttered, his lips freeing so that he could whisper this to her. "Your mind…will…become as destructive…as…I was. It's…it's the darkness…. She…does…something to you…corrupts you. Just you…wait. You'll…see…." And with that, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the darkness claimed his soul for eternal damnation. Ginny took a step back as steam rolled off it. He began to burn, the smell of flesh filling the room quickly. It was disgusting, watching him burn. His skin melted from his body, and his muscles cooked. He collapsed, dead, in a pile of ash.

The death eaters remained down, bowing low, as Ginny stood behind Blaise and next to Draco.

"They'll need someone." Draco whispered. "They've been doing this for as long as they can remember. Maybe we can help steer them in the right direction."

"I was thinking the same thing." Blaise admitted. "With the darkness, we would be able to pick a court of people to rule without us being here. We could set it all up."

"We can try." Ginny agreed, knowing deep inside her that once they were in power, the darkness wouldn't allow them to leave. She could feel it.

….

"Mummy?" Apollo asked, pulling on her pant leg. Ginny looked down at her son as a small crown was placed on his head.

"Yes little one?" She answered, squeezing his hand. His lower lip trembled.

"Something whispered to me last night. It was dark, and it asked if I would like to know secrets." He said. "It offered to teach me dark magic." Ginny smiled.

"Just ignore it darling. You aren't ready yet."

"Yes mummy." He smiled back, looking back to the crowd of death eaters that fell to their knees as the prince and princes of the Court were crowned.

Draco and Blaise had been named high kings, Ginny as high queen, the night they killed Voldemort. They had formed a type of government called the Court and attempted to leave after that. But Ginny was right. The darkness inside them grew greedy for power. They accepted their titles and forged crowns and moved into a palace home somewhere up north overlooking an ocean. Margaret reached up over her head and grabbed at the crown. Blaise, who was holding her, grinned and transformed it into a little black bow instead. She left it alone after that, giggling at the attention.

….

She wasn't sure how exactly it had happened, when her baby girl had grown up. It had been sixteen years since they destroyed Tom, and she had never been more happy and sad in a single moment in her entire life (unless you counted her twins blowing up an elf for fun). She sat on a throne in between Draco and Blaise, looking down at the brunette wizard in front of them.

"Why do you think you're good enough for my daughter?" Blaise asked, his eyes mischievous.

"I could only hope to be good enough for your daughter, sire." The seventeen year old bowed his head low. "I only came to hope."

'I like this one. All the others have just sprouted garbage about dabbling in dark magic and thought she was sexy.' Draco mind whispered. Ginny smirked.

"Come for dinner tonight, seven o'clock sharp." She said. "If you can convince Margaret that you're worthy of her, then you may court her." The wizard was pleased, not the response he was expecting, and bowed low again.

"Oh, thank you your majesties! Thank you so very much!" He stumbled backwards.

"One second, you." Blaise stood. The wizard paused. "Come here."

"Yes sire." The wizard stepped forward and bowed his head as he approached Blaise.

"Give me your hand. I want to test your blood." His nail cut the teenagers palm and tasted the blood.

"Basilus." Blaise muttered. "That means king in Greek, yes?"

"Yes sire. My mother thought it was a strong name."

"What was your mother's last name?" Blaise would know that blood anywhere.

"LeStrange, sire. My mother was the wife of Rabastan LeStrange, whose brother was Rodolphus LeStrange. She was taken away from my father after I was born and hidden in a safe place. Later, when I was twelve, we were moved back in with my father, who taught me the old ways. I am quite loyal to my bloodline, sire." Basilus said knowingly.

"I give you permission to court my daughter."

….

The dinner was awkward at first. Apollo had grown up to look nearly identical to his father, with the exception of his shoulder length blonde hair having dark purple streaks running through it. He sat next to his father, and his wife Adelle (who was just showing), sat next to him. Next to her sat a twelve year old girl with crystal blue eyes and scarlet hair, ivory skin mixed with freckles. Lilith sat with an air of grace that made the child seem much older than she was. Next to her was Basilus, who looked very nervous. He sat quietly, dressed in his best, and ate as much as a bird. At the head of that side of the table sat Blaise, supervising the meeting. Margaret sat across from Basilus, intrigued by him. She observed him with heavy lidded eyes, blue lips, and an overall pleased expression. The same as her half-brother, her hair differed from her parents', being streaked all the way from root to tip in a million blue lines. She had worn her best as well, tying up her hair into elegant braids and eating lightly.

Next to her was her was an empty chair, and next to that was her full blood brother Dante. He was too busy shoving food into his mouth to pay attention to anything else. He was hitting a growth spurt and was rarely seen without food. Lilith had dubbed him, the bottomless pit. Next to him was his mother, Ginny, who was spying down the table in an attempt to insert herself into their conversations.

"Mother, may Basilus and I be excused please?" Margaret asked. Ginny nodded and smiled at Blaise. Both the teenagers stood, their plates disappearing, and left the large dining area quietly

"If I know my daughter, and I think I do, she wants his blood." Blaise chuckled. "The look in her eyes…."

"Come now, pa, don't talk down about Margaret." Apollo laughed. "Although I can't help but agree. After all, I managed to snag myself a Selywn." Adelle merely smiled, putting her fork down.

"Darling, I do believe it was I that snagged you." She said in her French accent. They both giggled madly as Apollo kissed her neck. It had been true, though. They had married for blood first, and fallen in love somewhere along the way.

"Mummy, when can I get married?" Lilith asked, putting her fork down on her plate and pushing the plate away.

"When your papa and I find someone suitable." Ginny responded. Draco grunted.

"Nobody is good enough for my Lily." He said, looking up at his daughter and winking. Lilith smiled and reached for her cup. As she picked it up off the table, it fell from her grasp and shattered on the plate. Ginny, Blaise and Draco stood, gasping. Apollo reached for Lilith, who was shaking.

"Are you alright, sister?" Apollo asked. Lilith shook her head.

"I feel…funny." She breathed weakly. Apollo took her from the chair and laid her out on the floor. Margaret and Basilus ran back in the room and stood at the end of the table. Lilith began trembling, and rose into the air.

"Oh, loves." Ginny felt both Draco and Blaise behind her, and she pushed into them. The darkness had finally chosen Margaret. The twelve year old was shrouded in a dark cloud for a moment before falling back to the ground. She seemed unharmed, but looked much different. Her lips were black, as was the streaks running through her red curls. When she finally opened her eyes, black swirls ran through her eyes. She gasped, reaching for Ginny.

"It spoke to me, mummy. It told me it was time." Lilith whispered. Ginny felt tears on her cheeks as they both cried.

"Yes, darling. It was time."

….

P.S. Basilus means King in Greek. Adelle means noble. Lilith means belonging to the night. Dante means enduring. I'm starting to see a trend haha


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Ginny was bound to Draco for all eternity. But when a third enters their bedroom with ideas of destroying the entire New Era system created by Voldemort, will these three young adults be able to bring it down? They are all that's left of any form of resistance, a dangerous one from within. DXBXG

….

It had been long since Lilith had been chosen by the darkness, ten years since that day, and still the dark trio had not aged. Neither had their children or their spouses, who seemed to stop aging at twenty two. Ginny, Draco and Blaise sat in the gardens looking down at their children and grandchildren. What a kingdom they had made. And they worried about nothing, wanted nothing.

There was Apollo with Adelle, who had birthed twins, Alaric and Mia, who now ran around, tugging each other's long braids. Apollo and Adelle, who weren't able to have more children after their twins, sat in a rocking bench looking out at the mountains, still in love. There was Margaret and Basilus, scolding their five year old son Zeus for roughhousing with their other boy Loki. The dark haired child cried out as Margaret shook her finger in his face, and Loki watched as if his two year old self was amused with the whole ordeal. Basilus remained as quiet as he had been ten years ago, but now fit into a roll as a prince of the Court. In the pool were Lilith and her husband, Caspian. They dipped their one year old daughter Arya in and out of the cool water. They child splashed her hands up and down, giggling as she did so. Joining them in the pool was Lilith's twin half-brother Dante and his wife Fiona. She was rounded off in the middle, ready to give birth any day to their baby girl Annabeth.

All was calm and well in their kingdom.

Until the betrayal.

It wasn't a person that had betrayed the Royal Family. It had been the thing they cherished most, the darkness. It had whispered to a seventeen year old female named Pandora and her bonded, a twenty year old man named Dexter. The darkness had worked them over fiercely, the swirls of dark magic appearing on their lips, eyelids and fingernails in twirling fury. Their eyes were completely blacked out, their skin was white as snow, and they spoke so brutally that it moved the Royals into action. Ginny, Draco and Blaise raised their hands in a shield that lasted for a moment, before a storm of dark fire rained down on them. They were magically tied to the bench they had been sitting on, forced to watch as they lined up the family from oldest to youngest and slaughtered them all.

The first was baby Arya, who mercifully had her throat cut. Then was Loki, followed by his brother Zeus. They died as quick as their cousin had. Next were Alaric and Mia, who had their necks snapped, also quick. And although the Royals didn't cry over their protégées deaths, the sorrow they felt inside destroyed them. Fiona was cut open, her baby Annabeth was strangled, and herself bleeding out. Dante was stabbed. Caspian attempted to fight, but was slowly choked out. Lilith went calmly, closing her eyes and allowing her throat to be cut. Margaret screamed and kicked, fierce, and managed to punch Pandora in the jaw before Pandora burned her with dark fire. Dexter burnt Basilus with dark fire as well. Apollo tried to defend Adelle, but was forced to watch as Dexter assaulted her, defiling her body. Ginny's mind went into flashback mode, remembering a moment from long ago, when she herself had destroyed Tom.

"_It's…it's the darkness…. She…does…something to you…corrupts you. Just you…wait. You'll…see…." _

He had warned them. In a backwards way, it was a backwards warning. The darkness hadn't corrupted them, instead withdrawing almost completely after Dante had been turned into the red lipped, red streaked black haired prince he was always meant to be. It had given them guidelines on how to rule, and had probably retreated to find another couple. How long had the darkness jumped from person to person, living out their rule and then convincing somebody else to destroy what she had created?

"It's a game, you see." Pandora cackled, kissing Dexter's shoulder. Apollo and Adelle had had their limbs and heads ripped from their bodies. "She told us you were pushing us back into the light. You tolerate half-bloods and mud-bloods instead of enslave them. You even pity muggles. It was too pathetic. She begged us to help her, to dethrone you. We had to kill you to bring the Realm back to where it should be."

"So we will pity you three, since you just watched your grandchildren and children die. We will kill all three of you once. Actually, it isn't killing, so much as banning your soul to be tortured for eternity as we burn your bodies to ash." Dexter laughed, reaching up to touch each of the trio's noses. At first, the black spot did nothing. And then, all at once, their eyes were burning, their nerves were burning…everything hurt.

Then, it all seemed to go numb as Ginny, Draco and Blaise (bonded for eternity) materialized together. There she was, the darkness, and she smirked. Behind her was Tom, who no longer resembled his former self. Ginny only knew it to be Tom because he had once possessed her so long ago, and she felt so.

'You three are mine.' The darkness whispered to them, no longer friendly.

'But why.' They begged. 'Please tell us why? And our children?'

'Your children will not come here to me. They will become spirits and walk the earth forever.' The darkness said. 'And as for the other question, why you….' She paused and picked up a long glowing knife. She drove it forward into Ginny's heart. 'How else do you think I'll get the rest of myself out of you? I'll never get it all, of course, but I do try. All dark magic is recycled. Passed down from one generation to another. If I go too long without being used, or if the body dies while I'm still in there, then I become worthless and trapped inside that one form. That's why I make you immortal. That's why I help you.' The darkness turned the knife over in Ginny's heart and pulled it out. Ginny gasped and looked down, feeling pain like nothing of the earth, and watched as two drops of pure black blood came out and evaporated. 'It's nothing personal; it's just how I have to live. Although I do enjoy torture.' She turned and drove the knife into where Tom's face would have been, and laughed.

'Let's have some fun, shall we?'

…

P.S. Arya means noble goddess. Loki is the trickster god. Zeus is the god of gods. Caspian has no meaning, I just like the name. Mia means rebellion. Alaric means leader of all. Fiona means fair. Annabeth means grace or favor. Pandora tried to destroy the world, and Dexter is a serial killer.


End file.
